Dayshade
History Dayshades originate from the forests and jungles of the Braem Homelands, being at home alongside the towering trees and fungi that cover the landscape. The first known Dayshade encounter was recorded in 397 A.B. by Human invaders. Seeking shelter among the brush to avoid Braem forces, some members fell into a cavern deep below the ground. The survivors of the invasion recounted those that fell having fallen onto a bed of saplings that suddenly grew to immense sizes, pushing out from under the ground, and causing many humans - and nearby Braem soldiers, to fall unconscious with a poisonous mist, and slowly be digested. Since then, the Dayshades have spread into many other lands, particularly the Euroi and Green Skin Rakhadi Homelands. Seen as an invasive species around the world, many efforts have been launched to eradicate these flowers before they become impossible to handle. Behavior The Dayshade is a type of flower that grows deep in the middle of forests and jungles. It thrives most in places where it is easily exposed to sunlight. It has a natural ability in which it conducts photosynthesis at over twenty times compared to a normal plant, due to an alarming amount of chloroplasts in its cells, as well as the even more alarming rate at which chlorophyll is produced. Due to this it absorbs a high amount of sunlight, while also producing a lot of oxygen, making the air around it extremely flamable. Thanks to this, it, overtime, has adapted an extreme fire resistance, which allows the heat energy in it to convert to light energy and furthur its own photosynthesis. It also makes it so the wild forest fires that may be caused would make very little damage upon it. The Dayshade, at night, produces a very bright bioluminesence which emits clearly up to one-hundred meters. It does this by releasing the extra sunlight it was unable to convert with photosynthesis. This is released in a beautiful spectrum of light, which is known to attract sentient beings very commonly. This is what leads to a large problem. The Dayshades have a natural defensive mechanism. They are normally very slow growing flowers, but when a large creature approaches them, they suddenly begin to grow at an alarming rate, fast enough that a bud would fully grow to an 8" plant within 15 minutes. This growth is faster with plants that are already grown to large sizes, and allow the fully grown Dayshade to become even more so enormous. The size change is but the beginning to the Dayshade defense. It releases a deadly poison into the air, which due to its chemical makeup spreads even faster due to the thick oxygen. This chemical is able to put whoever breathes it into a deep sleep, in which the Dayshade would proceede to consume it into the larger parts of the mass flower. There is a dangerous and rare defect in the Dayshade's poison known as Dayflare. The part of the plant with the defect releases an incredibly hot gas with heat energy that the defect made it unable to turn into light. This causes it to ignite the oxygen in the area around them and likely incinerate anything nearby. Predators & Prey Dayshades have no known natural predators, thus allowing the population to have exploded in size. Meanwhile, their favored prey seems to be humanoid creatures such as Humans and Aem. Upon close contact with these humanoid species, they will grow quickly and spread poison in the air to knock out their prey, and slowly digest their bodies - all while still alive. Favorite Prey Items; *Human *Aem *Rakhadi *Sightan *Euroi Characteristics Appearance The Dayshade is both a beautiful and destructive flower-one of the most of both aspects in the entire world. It starts out as a seed the size of an apple seed, and can grow from there to amazing sizes, especially if other creatures are nearby. The Dayshades are capable of growing to be the size of roses, or be the size of trees, or anywhere in between. They grow with a stem, a dark-silver in color that thickens as it grows. The stem becomes a few inches thick once it's nearly tree-sized. The stem has thorns that adorn it, being much sharper than the thorns of a rose. The Dayshade grows pedals at the top and sometimes along the stem which are normally a dark orange in color. The Dayshades with the fire-based defect have a flame-red pedal color instead. Strengths & Weaknesses Dayshades are immune to fire and extreme heats short of lava itself. The air around them is always polluted with a posion that will cause anything that breathes it to pass out. Their ability to grow from small saplings to just under ten feet tall in a matter of minutes also provides the art of surprise, as well as a few cases of Dayshades growing to be over fifty feet in height making larger members to become nearly impossible to destroy. Some members of the Dayshade species also produce fire itself which can destroy entire forests, all while leaving the Dayshades intact. The poison of the Dayshades can be negated if passage to the lungs are blocked, or if water is used to douse the poison gas around the flowers. Water can also be used to negate any fire that may be started. This being said, Dayshades are nearly harmless during and just after it has rained, unless they are in the cover of something else. Category:Jungles Category:Plant Category:Creature Category:Rank B